The Bane Supremacy
by MWritten
Summary: Its after episode 6. Three young Sith have overtaken the galaxy and crushed the rebel Alliance. Their goal now is to exterminate the last of the Jedi. Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Bane Supremacy

Darth Bane sat atop a black obsidian throne on the Sith homeworld of Korriban. He thought about the recent Jedi uprising on Coruscant, which had been quickly silenced by his right hand apprentice Darth Ventress. At 5' 3 she was diminutive but her Form 6 dual lightsaber skills made her something short of a killing machine. Darth Bane himself was no weakling either. At 6 feet he wielded two double ended saber staffs and used a form he created. He named it Form B, and only the most advanced Sith would ever be able to learn it. All three of them, Bane, Ventress, and a second apprentice (Bane had never been big on tradition) Jalen, had come into power years after the Galactic Empire had fallen to the Rebels.

The three had moved through the galaxy quietly gathering followers until they had coordinated a strike on the major planets of Coruscant, Alderaan, and Utapau. The Rebels had been caught off guard and unaware. The Sith had killed mercilessly and quickly, quelling any outcry that came against them. All were teenagers, only 19, 18 and 19 respectively. Despite their age, they were highly knowledgeable in the force, they had all mastered all the dark side force powers. Bane's most recent plan was to attack a group of Jedi who were hiding on Kashyyyk. He had discovered them through Jalen, who was mainly his scout. Jalen wielded one red lightsaber. He usually kept it on a shortened blade setting, which made it more deadly for throwing. Bane was planning on going himself, he had just memorized coordinated when Jalen and Ventress burst into his throne room.

Ventress said, "Bane! You have explaining to do." Bane said coolly, "Do Dark Lords explain? I don't think so." Ventress growled, "This Dark Lord will answer me." Bane raised one eyebrow and said, "Are you disputing my authority? May I remind you the first Darth Bane was my ancestor. His great blood flows in my veins." Ventress tossed her hair in contempt, "I have not forgotten. But you must answer me." She snapped. Bane said, "Ask." Ventress said, "There was a raid on a nearly deserted outpost on Hoth. Did you order that? Did you also order all beings found alive to be terminated? Did you consider that my family was there?" Bane said, "I ordered that raid, there were rogue Jedi hiding there." "THOSE JEDI WERE MY PARENTS!!" Ventress screamed. She activated both her lightsabers and flung herself furiously at Bane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

**A/N** This is an original creation of mine. It came from a game me and some friends were playing. I decided to take the characters further. Seeing as they don't fit into the main SW storyline, I set them after Episode 6. Please R&R everyone and I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I'll be working on this concurrently with A Heart of Destruction so no worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ventress saw the force lightning spew from Darth Bane's fingertips and absorbed it in her lightsaber. She said, "You'll have to do better than that you slime!" Bane said, "Firstly, a Sith shows no love or compassion. Why do you fight for your family? They were traitors. They were Jedi!" Ventress swung at Bane who moved quickly out of the way. She said, "I turned to the dark side for the power, not to murder my loved ones!" Bane moved away from another lunge and activated his two saber staffs. "The Sith do not love!", he screamed and attacked Ventress. The two Sith whirled and fought around the throne room, each one moving so fast they became black blurs, their lightsabers humming and crackling as they blocked and swung. Jalen watched silently as his two fellow Sith continuously attacked each other. He would soon spring his trap, as they were focused on each other instead of him.

Bane was swinging his staffs furiously, blocking and spinning, trying to break Ventress' defense. He had trained her well, as he could not find an opening. Ventress could not find a chink to drive home a blow either, as her Master had only perfected his form since he had last shown it to her. Finally, Bane found an opening. Swinging his saber staff at Ventress' feet, this caused her to jump and bring up her arms. Taking aim, he blasted her exposed belly with force lighting, sending her spinning several feet to crash to a heap on the floor. Bane deactivated one of his staffs, and then one half of his other. Storing one staff he came up to Ventress and pressed the deactivated end of his staff against her chest, where her heart would be. He said, "You thought you could defeat me? Master of all Sith? You are unworthy of even setting foot inside this castle!." Bane hovered his finger over the button that would activate the other end of his saber and effectively end Ventress' life.

Darth Ventress stared up at her former Master. She was in great pain, as his lightning had stuck her midriff, which was bared because of the top she was wearing. She also felt the warm end of his staff digging into her chest. The other end of his saber cast a red glow across his features, making him look even more sinister than he was. His yellow eyes looked even more terrible than usual. Suddenly she saw a flash of blue behind Darth Bane and realized it was Jalen running up for an ambush! But it was not as she'd thought, as he was wielding a blue lightsaber, instead of his normal red one. The realization hit her like a brick, Jalen was a Jedi hiding within their midst. She screamed, "Master, behind you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darth Bane looked behind him in time to see Jalen flying through the air with a blue lightsaber, aiming to cut him in half from behind. Bane and Ventress rolled in opposite directions, and Jalen sunk his lightsaber into the obsidian tiled floor. Bane cursed, how had he not sensed a Jedi right in his own midst. Deciding to worry about his lack of senses later he said, "Ventress, destroy him!" Darth Ventress rose and ducked and attack by Jalen. She said, "With pleasure my Master!" Igniting her lightsabers she spun and began to attack Jalen. Ventress was surprised at how fluidly he moved, most Jedi would not stand against an experienced Sith with dual sabers. Fighting at impossible speeds the two revolved around the room. Finally, Ventress pushed through a strong uppercut and separated Jalen's saber arm from his body. Screaming Jalen fell back, he said, "You Sith are all alike, killing innocent people and feeding off of pain and suffering. That's why you deserve to die!" Using the force he flung his fallen saber at Ventress. It would've struck her through the back of the head but Bane stopped it with the force. He threw it aside, to be collected later. Walking up to Ventress he whispered in her ear, "Good…Now, kill him slowly and painfully. I want to make the Jedi scum pay."

Ventress ran the very tip of her lightsaber across Jalen's stomach, not so close as to cut him. But close enough to burn him. He screamed in pain. Ventress smiled evilly. She said, "Aww is the wee Jedi in pain? Is the filthy peace lover hurting? Well you deserve it you scum." She slowly moved her lightsaber deeper. Cauterizing his organs and creating a smell of burning flesh. Ventress laughed high and harsh, "Feeling roasty toasty?" she said. She moved her blade a little deeper, now dispatching his liver and kidneys. Jalen was still alive, literally writhing in pain. He begged, "Ventress please stop! It's me your ally! I am a Sith like you. I was just playing! Please!" Ventress paused for a moment, searching his true intentions, he was lying.

Pouring all of her anger and all of her love for her Master into her torture she screamed, "You sickening liar! You tried to kill my Master and you tried to kill me! You will not leave this fortress alive!" She sunk her blade through his body severing his spine and paralyzing him. No longer able to move his legs, Jalen looked at Ventress with empty eyes. He wasn't quite dead, but he was on the edge. He saw her rise up and bring back her arm for a strike. He said softly, "Before you kill me, know that you will be beaten. I have assembled Jedi forces…They are coming." He coughed blood. Ventress swung angrily and separated his head from his shoulders, ending his treachery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ventress stood over the decapitated remains of Jalen. Despite him being a Jedi, she kind of missed him. They had always shared feelings and conversations about Bane ad how harsh he was. But she saw his lightsaber across the room where Bane had thrown it and hardened her resolve, she despised Jedi, especially those who tried to destroy Darth Bane. Ventress walked over to his lightsaber and picked it up, she would add it to the other 47 lightsabers collected from Jedi she and Bane had slain. Soon, she knew, they would be the last force users in the galaxy. This saddened her, she loved Bane, secretly of course, but she also wanted somebody other than him to talk to. He could be harsh sometimes, but she knew that deep down he did love her as well.

Bane said, "This is so confusing. How could a Jedi have infiltrated us and I not sense him?" Ventress laid a calming hand on his shoulder. She said, "I suspect he was a Sith, but the Jedi lured him back and he kept his old force signature. You sensed a Sith but he was a Jedi." Bane nodded, it did make sense. He had heard of the most powerful force users could make themselves seem like other beings by changing their force signature. He said, "I suppose your right my apprentice…I mean Darth Ventress." Ventress looked up at Bane surprised, he rarely called her Ventress…no less Darth. He said, "I have decided, that since we are the only two Sith lords left, we should be equal. We will split the galaxy in half, you control one half, and I the other." Ventress was stunned, Bane never talked to her this way, no less offered her control of what he usually regarded as _his_ galaxy. She said, "Thank you my M- Bane."

Bane said, "Yes, you may call me Bane. I…I used to have emotions Ventress." Ventress looked at Bane. She wondered whether or not he was breaking down. She said, "I believe you Bane. You seem to have some other feelings than anger." Bane said, "Feelings a Sith lord should not have. We should not know love or desire or happiness…" Ventress moved closer to him and said, "You've been reading the ancient texts, the ones your forefather wrote in his final days." Bane nodded, "He says love is a Jedi emotion, it will get you killed. He says a Sith should always show anger and hate, that is the gateway to true power." Ventress said, "I believe that anger brings out our true power, yes. The narrow view of the Jedi prevents them from seeing that. But if you read the Jedi Code, which is know you didn't. But I did, while I was a padawan there at the temple. The Jedi forbid love or relationships. That is how Anakin Skywalker came to the Dark side. Sidious tricked him." Bane raised his voice a little, "He was right to do so. Darth Vader was one of the greatest Sith lords. He would have been greater had he not been in that horrific suit." They both shared a laugh, which was the first time either had laughed in years.

Bane looked at Ventress, he studied her for a minute and then said, "I just don't know if what I feel is…appropriate for a Sith." Ventress tapped her finger on her chin and said, "Wait here, I have something to show you. I found this while practicing my saber skills in the training arena. It was hidden in a pillar." Bane raised his eyebrows, "The one that 'the droids destroyed'?" Ventress chuckled, "Yes, that one." She rose and left. Bane sat there, wondering what could it be that she would show him, he felt another emotion that confused him, excitement. As a Sith lord he had always had to seem like he knew everything before it happened. He could see the future, yes. But he never seemed to be excited when something out of the ordinary happened. A few minutes later, Ventress returned carrying a hologram emitter. It was ancient looking with wires sticking out in some places and an old dusty glass lens in the center. Bane said, "What is that supposed to do? It looks to old to emit holograms anymore." Ventress said, "I suspect it was the original Darth Bane's, your ancestor. I haven't been able to produce enough electricity to run it. But maybe together we can." Bane looked up at her, she smiled at him. He felt another emotion that was foreign, attraction. He adored her smile and the way her dimples made her eyes laugh.

Bane snapped back to reality and said, "We should give it a try." Ventress touched his hand and they both secretly enjoyed each other's touch. Neither would express to the other his fact so they concentrated on the task at hand. Soon, force lightning arced in a powerful blast from their joined fingertips and hit the old emitter. It shuddered and coughed dust. It then spluttered to life with a rumbling noise. In front of the two Sith, flickered the original Darth Bane. Ventress could tell from how his face was shaped and how he moved that he was definitely related to the current Darth Bane. The original Bane said, "To my predecessor, or the current Darth Bane. I have seen far into the future. Farther than I have ever imagined possible. My son…or my great great grandson or whatever. If you've read the ancient texts, which undoubtedly you have then you know about the Sith policy on love. And as Darth Ventress, yes I saw you too, has told you the Jedi don't allow it either. I say that the Sith can love. Forget the texts, when I write them at the time of my death I am very sick. I have nobody beside me and I feel hatred for all. Please I have also seen your futures. You must admit to each other how you feel. Your passion will raise the Sith to a new golden age. This machine only works for a few minutes so my time is running out. To Darth Bane, I love you, my descendant, and to Ventress, keep him happy. And to all Sith, destroy the Jedi scum!" The hologram cackled just like the current Darth Bane and then fizzled away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ventress and Bane sat next to each to each other. Staring at the spot where the original Darth Bane had just appeared as a hologram. Silence stretched between them until Ventress said, "Ahem…well. I guess that was informative…" Bane shifted nervously, looking at everything except Ventress. He said, "Yes, I agree. Erm…so yeah. I…I love you. I know that sounds insane coming from someone like me but I do." Ventress looked at him, his normally yellow eyes had faded to a pretty hazel brown. She said, "I love you too. I mean…for such a long time I thought I was the only one who felt it. I thought I was alone." Bane brushed her cheek and said, "The Sith are never alone. We have the force. And now, of course, we have each other." He leaned in close to her and they kissed. In the fabric of space-time this event sparked a new path. One that could balance the galaxy if that was the path they chose to take.

The kiss grew fierier as the two new lovers enjoyed that taste of true passion. Not just passionate anger, but love as well. They broke apart and looked at each other. Bane could now see that her eyes were not yellow anymore either, they were brown. For a moment he wondered exactly what would happen to them but then he didn't care. All he wanted was her, and Darth Bane was a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted it. They both rose from the chair and Ventress grinned, momentarily shocking him with a bit of lightning she sprinted toward the south end of the fortress. Bane shook himself free and laughed; he sprinted after her, knowing where she was headed. He used the force to jump the long distance and landed in front of her. Ventress looked surprised when he landed in her path. She said, "No fair, you used the force." Bane looked at her slyly and said, "So did you, you shocked me." Ventress said, "True." and ducked around him. Bane looked behind him to see Ventress run a few feet forward and slam the great black door behind her, shutting herself into his bedroom.

Bane leaned against the door and laughed. He could hear Ventress on the other side laughing as well. He said through the door, "Let me in you evil woman! That's my room!" Ventress said, "Its our room you dunce. Now say the magic word!" Bane laughed again and said, "Jedi are scum?" Ventress opened the door and grinned, "That wasn't one word. But it'll work." Bane looked at her amazed, somehow, while standing behind the door she had changed from her usual black robe to a black silk nightdress that tantalized him. Bane smirked and said, "Well how long have you been waiting to pull that one out." Ventress pushed his chest playfully and said, "How long have you been blind to love?" Bane chuckled and moved into the room. Sitting on the end of his enormous four-poster bed he shed his hooded robe and black garments. He then stood in black silk boxers and smiled. He said jokingly, "I know you like my body." He did a little dance that madder Ventress laugh. Running forward, she pounced on him and they were kissing passionately before they even hit the bed. They rolled to the center and Ventress sat up, straddling him. She was panting slightly from the exertion and said, "This is a night to remember." Bane grinned and flicked the black curtains closed around the bed.

In the dark that the shadows cast, neither of them could see the other. Despite that, they started to kiss again, rolling over and back, thoroughly enjoying each other. Using the force, they ripped each other's clothes to pieces. Bane slid his hands anywhere he could feel and they began to take each other. Every few seconds there was a spark of force lightning as they released energy, years of denying themselves of pleasure. Years of work and killing, pressure and no play. They knew that this was their night and they enjoyed each other. Feeling the others strength and tone they fed off each other. After an hour they began to reach climax, here their conscious minds relinquished control to the subconscious, all of their animal instinct came flowing through their actions. The bed began to rock and objects started hitting the curtains as the two lovers started using the force in their euphoria. Suddenly, they moaned in unison, and the metal poles of the bed bent inward with a shrieking noise and then all was silent.

Bane woke up and saw sunlight filtering through the ragged curtains of his bed. He looked around and saw assorted objects littering the room, he chuckled as he saw the poles of the bed bent inward. He looked to his side and saw Ventress sleeping still, her black hair thrown wildly about her face. She looked serenely calm. Bane stretched a little bit and laid back down under the black sheet. He thought to himself, 'She was right, that was a night to remember.' He woke up again a few minutes later to find himself alone in the bed. He looked around and said, "Ventress, where are you." Ventress came walking out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel. She said, "I just got out of the shower and I have something to tell you…" Bane said, "That last night was incredible? I already know." Ventress looked at her hands and then looked back up at him. She said, "It was amazing and I loved every second of it. But that not what I wanted to say." Bane said, "Then what is it. Don't be afraid." Ventress took a deep breath and said, "Well I…I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bane looked at her incredulously. He said, "You're playing with me right? You know, ha-ha joke-joke?" Ventress shook her head. She said, "No, I'm not joking. I can sense the life inside of me." Bane stretched out with his feelings and felt the small spark of life inside of Ventress. He said, "I can sense it too…What are we going to do? We have planets to take over, and Jedi to slay. We don't have time for a child." Ventress shrugged and said, "I mean it is true, we have plans. But as all of them are secret and nobody else knows about them, we won't keep anyone waiting. Besides, I have a feeling that the birth of this child will mean great things for us." Bane said, "Great things like a child throwing up on your robes or loud crying when you're trying to plan. Just terminate it Ventress, we have more important matters to attend to." Ventress looked at him with a hardened stare and said, "I want this child, I just know it will change things. You can sense it too, I know you can."

Bane sighed; he couldn't say that he didn't feel it because he did. The child, despite its being multiple cells at the time, had a sense of power surrounding it. He thought back, if he was not mistaken the same thing was said of Anakin Skywalker, but he did bring balance to the force. Bane sighed again and said, 'Alright Ventress, we'll have the child. I'll have someone come in to create the baby's room in one of the old planning rooms." Ventress clapped her hands in excitement and threw her arms around Bane. She said, "Thank you! Oh this is exciting. Force acceleration means that this pregnancy is only going to last five months, instead of the usual nine for humans. So I'll plan everything to go into the room, you just relax." She bustled away and Bane groaned. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

Over the next two months, the pair traveled undercover to buy a crib and various items for the baby's room. They both sensed it was to be a girl so they chose a pinkish theme. Bane had originally refused anything in his fortress to be anything but black but was one over by Ventress' pleading eyes. After they were finished buying all of the furniture they had a force builder put everything together. This took another month because he always demanded copious amounts of money and food for his job. Bane almost got close to blasting him away with lightning but Ventress stopped him because they could not find anybody else who would work. One day, they stopped to rest outside a café on Coruscant. They had left Korriban to find the final piece to bring the baby's room together, a lightsaber hilt was to be mounted over the dresser, to be given to the baby girl when the time was right. They could only get them from the black market on Coruscant. Bane ran his hand over Ventress' enormous belly. He felt his daughter kick and smiled, she recognized him. He said, "Come on, I think I see our contact now,"

After returning to Korriban with the lightsaber, it had a pink blade and a pure platinum hilt, the couple began to relax and finally prepare for the birth. It had only been three months and Ventress was starting to choose names for their girl. Bane suggested, 'Zellena' but was met with scorn. He remained by his choice though until, a month later, they came up with 'Via' which they both enjoyed. Their minds were made up and Via was nearing birth everyday.

The next few weeks followed uneventfully, Bane went on a couple of intelligence missions to find out if the Jedi forces that Jalen had spoken his last words about actually existed. Bane could find no trace of them so he returned to the castle. By Korribanian calendar it was January 26th on the 3000th year. Ventress began to feel sharp pains in her womb. She called Bane to her side and said, "I think labor…ahhh…is starting. Call a medic." Bane summoned a medic and aides and they moved to a delivery room. Bane was asked to wait outside. He angrily agreed after much prodding from the medic. Bane paced back and forth in front of the door wondering what his daughter would look like and worrying about his wife. Inside the room, however, the scenario was different. Ventress had put on a gown and the medic had set her up on the table and spread her legs. He said, "Okay, Ventress, your contractions have start-" Ventress screamed, "I KNOW!!" The medic fell silent and then said, "Alright your cer-"Ventress cut him off again with a scream of, "I FREAKING KNOW!!!" The medic again fell silent and waited a few minutes. He then said, "Now breathe and push!" Ventress grabbed the railings of the table and wailed. She pushed and the medic said, "Great job! The baby crowned okay now a little more will free hi-"Ventress screamed again, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC SWINE I KNOW!!!" She then raised one hand and blasted him so hard with force lightning and he flew through the wall and past Bane waiting behind the door.

Bane jumped when the medic flew through the wall and hit the ground. He could only smile to himself as he knew Ventress was okay. The remaining aides delivered the baby without dying and she was handed to Bane, who had stepped through the hole in the wall. Bane cradled his baby daughter and said, "Via…you are beautiful. You have your mother's eyes and my nose. Haha…" He tickled her and she cooed and gurgled. Bane handed Via to Ventress and she kissed and rocked their daughter. The two parents locked eyes and in that moment more love than hate was shared between two Sith than had ever existed before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days later, after coming home from another Jedi slaying, Bane landed his galactic cruiser in the hangar of his fortress on Korriban and entered his throne room. Sitting down on the large Obsidian chair, he stretched. Setting his dual staffs in a stand next to the chair he pulled his hood down. He yawned and began plotting his next move to destroy the Jedi. Just as he had been thinking about the gorier details of torture, Ventress walked into the room holding Via and quietly singing a lullaby to her. Ventress got close to her husband and gently handed the baby over, Bane awkwardly positioned himself and took her. Cradling her, he saw she had her mother's eyes and his nose. He chuckled softly. Suddenly, Via began to cry loudly, Ventress said, "I sense that she's hungry. You'd better feed her Bane." Bane looked surprised and said, "Me? You're the one with the milk on your chest. It would be a better task for you to do. I was plotting." Ventress pursed her lips and took Via back. The baby wailed and started to wave her little arms. Suddenly small pieces of stone broke off from the wall and started flying around haphazardly. Ventress looked at Bane and said, "I'm not doing it." Bane looked and said, "Me neither, so it must be…her." Ventress looked at Via excitedly, nobody had ever shown such force power at a 3 days old!. Both parents knew what this meant, if trained properly, Via would grow to be one of the most powerful force users of all time.

Ventress left Bane to go and feed Via in privacy. While she was gone, Bane began plotting again, but this time it was not against Jedi. It was about his daughter. She had shown such aptitude for the force so early that if she ended up being pushed to the light, she would be able to destroy the Sith. Bane could not let that happen, he did not know anywhere else to send Via to learn the ways of the force, except the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A Sith had purged the Jedi but they had slowly been able to come back, and Bane could not lead an attack there because it was so well guarded. He considered teaching her himself but he knew he would not have the time. He began to ponder deeply about who was to be her teacher. After a few minutes an idea came to him, one of the greatest Sith lords of all time had died in the light. But he now was a force spirit, able to go and come as he pleased. Just maybe…he could help. Reaching into the everlasting force, Bane began to search for the person he needed.

Ventress pulled her shirt back up and rocked Via. The little girl burbled and burped. Ventress said, "That's right, get comfortable. I'll read you a story in a little while and then put you down for your nap. That sounds good?" Via giggled in response. Ventress leaned over the crib and placed her daughter down gently. She leaned over and pulled 'The Little Wookie' from a nearby shelf and opened it. She began to read in a singsong voice about all the adventures of a little Wookie. But before she got midway, she heard gentle breathing and looked over at Via. The little girl was fast asleep, drooling onto the sheets of her crib. Ventress chuckled quietly and covered Via with a red blanket. It had small rabbits covering it. Ventress walked quietly out of the room and closed to door silently with the force. Walking through some passages, she found Bane again in his throne room. This time he was sitting straight upright and his eyes glowed white. Shocked for a moment, Ventress realized he was reaching into the force itself. She waited until he returned to find out why.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, Ventress saw Bane's eyes begin to fade back their normal color. After he was back, she said, "Why were you reaching into the everlasting? What were you looking for?" Bane said, "A trainer for Via, you saw her performance with those stones. Already she has such a command of the force. I've found the perfect person, and we don't have to pay him either. He also doesn't ever get hungry or tired." Ventress raised her eyebrows and said, "Who would this be?" Bane winked at her and said, "You'll see Ventress. You'll see." Bane and Ventress looked at each other for a few minutes and suddenly a blue glow began to appear next to bane. It got brighter until it started to fade and form into a human shape. The light continued to for until it went out altogether. Ventress gasped at the force spirit that stood there before her. Bane smiled at the spirit. A young Anakin Skywalker stood before them, wearing his Jedi Master robes. He grinned and said, "So where's the fighting and destruction?"

Ventress said breathlessly, "By the force! Anakin Skywalker I didn't know you preserved yourself in the force! After your son Luke killed you…" Anakin waved her quiet and said, "I chose to stay like this, but I died in the light. Now I understand that you two are Sith, and you want me to train your daughter in the ways of the force?" Bane nodded and said, "She is much the same as you Anakin, when you were younger. I have heard stories that you would sometimes unknowingly use the force." Anakin nodded thoughtfully. He said, "True, but the fact that she has shown such power so young means that she will need the power to control herself." Bane said, "Now that's where we need you. To teach her control." Anakin laughed. He said, "So you're telling me a Sith lord want's his daughter to learn control. It sounds to me as if you two are actually Jedi." Bane stared at him for a moment and then looked at Ventress. Ventress said, "We still consider ourselves Sith. But we are not as destructive as we were. You have to understand that now we strive to kill the Jedi because they put the force out of balance with their narrow minded ways." Anakin nodded and said, "I can understand that. Alright I'll take on Via as my apprentice. But seeing as I'm ethereal I need a body to transfigure and take on, at least for her training period."

Ventress jumped from her awestruck state and said, "I killed a medic the other day while giving birth, I believe his body is still on the upper floors, can you use it?" Anakin looked up, through the floor and said, "It seems okay, I'll be back in a minute." He floated up and away through the ceiling and out of sight. Bane beamed at Ventress. He said, "Well, it seems that we've got the greatest force user of all time to teach our little girl. Are you happy?" Ventress ran forward and through her arms around Bane. She kissed him and said, "Do you have a lightsaber? Of course I'm happy!" The two lovers kissed again and broke apart, each beaming at the other. A few minutes later they heard footsteps and looked up. There in full black robes stood Anakin Skywalker. He grinned and said, "Oh it feels good to actually breathe again. Now, when do it begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anakin Skywalker looked at the two Sith, waiting for some instruction. Ventress said, "Well she is only a few weeks old. I don't think she's quite ready for a Master right away." Anakin said, "True, but why don't you just Age her?" Ventress looked taken aback and Bane said, "How did you know about Aging technology? It was invented years after you died!" Anakin shrugged and said, "When you float endlessly through the Force you tend to pick up a few things." Bane chuckled and said, "It's possible, there is an Aging Center on the other side of the planet. I wouldn't mind too much, it would end our need for diapers. It depends on whether Ventress is willing." The two men looked at Ventress, she bit her lip in uncertainty. She said, "Will she know us? I mean will she remember that I'm her mother? I just want to know that my baby will be safe." Anakin said, "She will be fine. There is a 99.9 chance of success with these machines. Before you ask, the other 1 means that she will be fine, just not as old as you want her to be." Ventress relaxed a little. She looked toward the room where her baby daughter slept. It pained her a bit to let go of one so little. But she knew that Anakin had limited time, and she did want Via to be trained. She said, "Well…alright, we can do it." Bane grinned and clasped his arms briefly around his wife. Anakin said, "Good, its all settled then. I propose we leave immediately."

Bane sat in his starship with Anakin. The two men were waiting for Ventress to return with baby Via so they could leave to the other side of Korriban. They were making small talk about saber crystals when Ventress walked up the entrance ramp with Via in her arms. Bane looked at his daughter and his wife together on the ramp and felt a twinge of second thought. But he then looked at Anakin, and thought of how great Via could be and he stiffened his resolve. Once Via and Ventress were situated, Bane fired up the engines and sped off into the sky. In a few minutes they crossed the day line, moving into the nigh side of Korriban. In a bit more time, the ship began to beep as they neared their destination. Landing smoothly on the docking pad of a hospital, Bane opened the entrance ramp. He turned to his companions and said, "Well it's now or never. Let's do it" Ventress nodded and the three adults and baby proceeded into the hospital. After dealing with gasps and shouts of the attendants about seeing the Dark Lord of the Sith as well as Anakin Skywalker, they found the Ager. It stood in the center of a large white room. A glass tube that had a small chair in the center and a soft beam of light shining on the chair was all that made up the Ager. After a few minutes of figuring out the controls, Ventress timidly placed Via inside the chamber on the chair. The light from the ceiling was warm and Via gurgled happily at her mother. This almost reduced Ventress to tears so she had to bustle out of the chamber to stand by her husband and Anakin. Bane stood over the controls and on the touch screen pushed the current age slider to 'Three Weeks'. He then pushed the target age slider to 'Twelve Years'. He clasped Ventress hand and then pressed she large green button marked, 'Engage'.

Anakin stood solemnly as the young couple watched their daughter in the chamber. After Bane pressed 'Engage' the light in the top of the chamber lowered and began to brighten. It became so intense that it engulfed the baby and caused the adults to raise their hand's to their eyes. A couple of seconds later it dimmed and rose back up to ceiling level. After adjusting their eyes two the new lighting, Bane and Ventress gasped. Sitting in the now enlarged chair of the Ager was a 12 year old Via. She was wearing a pink shirt and loose fitting black pants. The girl stood up and her parents gaped even more. She was tall and thin, with flowing black hair. She had light brown skin and hazel eyes. Ventress noticed that she had her facial shape with her father's aristocratic nose. Suddenly, as if some spell was broken, Bane and Ventress rushed at the chamber where their daughter stood. The glass door slid back and Via said in a voice not unlike her mother's, "Hi Mom, Dad." Ventress burst into tears and hugged her daughter and Bane hugged them both. Anakin wiped a tear at the corner of his eye, remembering Padme and the twins. Ventress said, "By the force Via! I would have never imagined you would look this way!" The girl looked confused and said, "But I mean I grew up with you, I'm sure you two noticed some resemblance." Bane looked confused and Ventress turned to Anakin. He walked over and said, "People who come out of the Ager don't remember being inside of it. They think they grew up normally. Just don't talk with her too much about her younger days." Ventress turned back to her daughter and said, "Yeah…we did notice something." Via smiled and said to her father, "Dad, you said I could start my training when I turned 12! Please! Pretty please can I have my lightsaber?" Bane smiled at his daughter said, "Of course Via, just as soon as we get home. But first I want you to be introduced to somebody. His name is Anakin Skywalker"

Anakin stepped forward to shake Via's hand. Anakin said, "You might want to close your mouth Via, there's not going to be too much room for talking while we're training." Via closed her mouth (as she had been gaping) and squealed excitedly, "I can't believe I'm going to be trained by Anakin Skywalker!" To her mother she whispered, "He's so cute!" The mother and daughter giggled and Bane rolled his eyes. He said, "Come on, back to the ship." And soon they were speeding off toward the day line, and Bane's fortress home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Landing smoothly in the hangar, the family and Anakin hurried off of the cruiser and into Via's room. In her excitement she had forgotten to prepare Via's room for the girl's arrival. Via stood and gaped at her room. Anakin shuffled nervously, sensing the tension in the room. Suddenly, Via started to laugh and all the adults gaped at her momentarily and then sighed in relief. Via said, "Oh Mom! You put back up all the stuff from when I was a baby! Oh I remember these stuffed animals…" Anakin pulled the two adults aside as Via began to rifle through her 'old' possessions. He whispered, "She thinks she's had another room for awhile, so I suggest one or both of you go and throw together a room that a 12 year old might like." Bane and Ventress nodded and dashed out of the room and up the hall to a larger room, that Bane used to use for torture. They used to force to quickly rearrange the furniture and remove the spikes and death lasers. Soon they had scrounged up a bed, a desk, and some lamps. It was all they had for now and until they could get out to buy better accommodation, Via would have to have it.

Back down at Via's 'old' room, Anakin and Via were talking about training and Via perked up at her parent's arrival. She said, "Oh Dad, Anakin and I were talking about training. Can you really use the force to fly?" Bane grinned a little and rose a few feet off of the ground in response. Via screamed in excitement and clapped. He lowered himself and said, "If you become strong enough in the force, almost anything is possible." Anakin looked at Ventress and sent her a private force message, asking her to take Via to her room. Ventress said, "Come Via, I want to talk to you alone in your room. Training is a big step, and there's a few things I want to say." Via hopped up and walked away with her mother. When the two ladies were out of earshot Anakin said, "Okay, to officially start her training you must present her with her lightsaber. Do you have it?" Bane nodded and used the force to pull the thin platinum hilt from the wall. Anakin caught it and looked it over. He nodded and said, "Pure platinum hilt with diamond infusion for durability, and a pink blade. Nice choice." Bane chuckled and said, "Ventress insisted it be pink. I personally thought it should be red but, she wore me down." Anakin laughed. He handed Via's saber to Bane and they started to head for Via's room.

Ventress sat next to Via on the bed, the two were talking about what to do to boys (of course) if they would give her any trouble on her missions. Bane and Anakin walked in and the two women looked up. Via gasped when she saw the glint of the lightsaber hilt in her father's hands. Bane said, "Via, I believe this belongs to you." He held out the lightsaber, with the blade end pointed toward him. Via took it in a trembling hand and squealed. She was so excited that she activated the lightsaber. There was a terrible pause when everybody stared transfixed at Bane. Bane looked surprised as he saw the long pink blade sticking through his chest. Then Ventress screamed, Via deactivated the lightsaber while screaming as well, and Anakin just stood in shock. Bane smiled weakly and then fell heavily to the floor. He laid there unmoving. Ventress rushed over to her husband's side and shook him, she shocked him a bit to see if he responded, she even started to hit him. But it was no use. Via's saber had been set to maximum setting, the blade had pierced his heart, and burnt it to a crisp. Ventress began to sob over her her husband's body and Via started wailing, she threw her lightsaber down and ran out of the room. Anakin just stood and observed sadly, he hated to watch Ventress sob so he walked out of the room, and jogged after Via.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ventress knelt beside Bane's inanimate body and sobbed. Suddenly, she felt his body vibrating and backed away from it as if it were cursed. She looked up at his face and realized he was…laughing. Shocked beyond words she simply stared as her husband rolled side to side on the floor. He laughed for another minute and sat up and wiped his eyes. Bane said, "You should've seen your face…Are you alright?" Ventress pulled back her hand and with all the strength in it brought it down toward his face. He blocked the slap with the force and said, "Ventress?" She tried to hit him again and again but each blow glanced off due to the force. Ventress yelled, "YOU!!" she could say no more. Bane raised an eyebrow and said, "It was a joke Ventress. Your daughter and Anakin were in on it." Ventress looked out of the doorway to find Anakin and Via rent with silent giggles. Ventress gaped and let out a sigh of relief. She put a hand to her forehead and then blasted Bane back into the wall. She said, "That's for scaring the SHIT out of me!" Bane stood up and brushed off his robes and said, "Er…yes. Anyway, let's get on with the training. I'll get your real lightsaber Via." Ventress looked at her daughter questioningly and Via said, "That was a fake lightsaber. It had no power crystal in it and when I activated it the blade went through Dad but caused no damage." Bane returned a second later, winked at his wife and handed Via her true lightsaber. The girl grasped it, pointed it upward and activated it. The snap-hiss of the blade and its pink glow filled the room. Anakin said, "Come Via. We will test you."

Anakin and Via walked into the large training room. Via said, "Ooh. Look, training droids." Anakin said, "Yes. Actually they look like the old separatist droids…" Bane said, "Some of them are." Anakin nodded and activated four battle droids. These skinny droids held one plaster and commonly said, "Roger Roger." Anakin said, "Destroy them any way you wish." Via nodded and activated her lightsaber. Everyone expected her to swing wildly at them, as young apprentices usually do, but they were extremely surprised. Via gracefully began to spin the lightsaber about her body and walked toward the droids. They started firing but she easily blocked the blasts. She came to the first droid and she separated it's head from it's body. The second droid stepped forward and she quickly cut it's arms, legs, and then head. She threw her lightsaber and it slammed so hard through the third droid that it exploded and the fourth droid was ripped in two by the spinning blade. Via caught the lightsaber and deactivated it. Bane and Ventress stood, dumbstruck. Anakin smiled and said, "Very good Via!" Via said, "I don't know how I did that to tell you the truth. I just did it." Ventress said, "Amazing! I have never seen a novice handle a lightsaber that way. That was nearly Form 5." Anakin said, "Indeed. I'd like to see one more thing Via. Use the force to move those concrete blocks form here to where the last droid fell." Via nodded and concentrated the blocks rose steadily into the air and zoomed over to the droid and they landed in a neat pile. Anakin said, "I thought so…" Bane said, "Yes…" Ventress said, "What?" and Via said, "Tell me!" Anakin said, "Via, you have an amazing control of the force for one so young. To test your abilities, I challenge you to a duel."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bane and Ventress both nodded their approval. Anakin said, "Alright Via. Face me." The girl did so and Anakin had a twinge of doubt. She was so small. Via activated her lightsaber and Anakin stiffened his resolve. He activated his lightsaber and blue light illuminated his face. Anakin said, "Don't hold back." Via nodded and flew at him. Anakin was taken aback at her speed and for a moment frantically blocked her advances. He got used to fighting again and began to drive her back. Bane and Ventress watched, still amazed, as Via and Anakin flew around the room their lightsabers flashing and crackling. Via jumped and spun, doing seemingly impossible flips in the air while Anakin blocked. Via began to get angry as she could not hit Anakin. She blocked and held up her hand. Anakin paused, which was not a good idea as a blast of blue energy rocketed from her palm and hit him full in the chest. He spun in the air and crashed to the floor. Bane and Ventress shot up from their chairs. Anakin struggled to his feet and brushed himself off. Via ran to him and said, "By the Force Anakin! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Anakin coughed and then chuckled. He said, "That was simply amazing. What was that you did?" Via said, "Well I was angry. I tried to use Force lightning but I put too much into it. It came out as a single blast instead of arc electricity." Anakin shook his head and said, "With more training, I don't know what you're capable of."

Five years passed and the 12 year old girl Via had been became a beautiful woman of seventeen. Her long hair had been cut short for training and she had matured quite well. Bane and Ventress were 24 and 23 respectively but showed no real signs of aging. Anakin had taken several different bodies until he technology had developed a way for him to sustain himself indefinitely. Via had excelled in wielding her lightsaber as well as force powers and it was her final test. If we passed, she would be given a full set of Sith robes and the title of Force Master. Via walked into the old training room with Anakin and said, "I haven't been here in a long time." Anakin said, "Well I thought it only fitting for you to end your training where you started it. Are you prepared?" Via nodded and Anakin said, "For your final test you will face…your father." Bane moved out of the shadows and said, "Yes. Via, do not hold back your anger and your passion. Use everything you have learned these past years. You cannot hurt me, don't worry and I will not hurt you. The first break the other's force shield is the victor. Are you ready?" Via said, "Yes my father." Via and Bane walked into a large circle that had been entrenched into the floor by Anakin and Ventress. A large force bubble glowed blue about them to prevent anyone from running. Via activated her pink lightsaber and held it at her side, ready. Bane smiled and from his robes he pulled his two saber staffs and activated them. Via felt a twinge of fear, she had seen her father fight Jedi on missions and knew that he was vicious. Via ran toward her father and struck he blocked and spun to attack but Via was already on his other side striking again. Bane blocked behind has back and the two began to fight at speeds that would normally be physically impossible. After a few minutes of this Via found her opening. She swung vertically and Bane blocked it in an X formation and Via spun her lightsaber toward herself, used the force to move through her father and behind him and then pulled her lightsaber to her. Bane had no time to move and the lightsaber broke his force shield with a CRACK and fell to the floor.

Anakin clapped and Ventress whooped. Bane bowed to his daughter and said, "You are amazing Via. As the clear loser here, I declare you a Force Master." Anakin stepped up and said, "Via you'll probably become the most powerful force user in the galaxy. I've never seen anybody use the force to pull themselves THROUGH someone else before." Via said, "Thank you Anakin for everything you've done for me. If there is anything I can do for you…" Anakin waved his hand back and forth and said, "I'm so old that I've seen too many things and had too many opportunities. I just want to rest now." Anakin smiled and faded into the force. Via wiped a tear from her eye and Ventress said, "Oh…don't cry Via you should be happy! You can go on raids with us now." Via shrugged off her mother's arm and began to walk away. She stopped at the door and was about to turn around when a starship crashed through the throne room window and ground to a halt 2 feet in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bane and Ventress jumped from their positions and activated their lightsabers. Via did not activate hers however, she simply reached out with the force and into the ship. After a few moments she said, "There is nothing alive inside." Bane said, "No. Via step back-" The top of the ship exploded and five brown-robed figures erupted from it. They held out their hands and Via felt the force tighten about her as if she were in a vice. Bane and Ventress shouted, "NO!" and shot enough force lightning to blow out Coruscant at the figures. They merely stood and took the attack once the barrage had stopped there was a pop and they disappeared. Bane and Ventress stood, completely shocked by what had happened. Bane suddenly slammed his hands forward and roared. The entire ship flew backward out of the hole it had come in and slammed into the ground below. Ventress just stood and shook her head. Bane yelled, "JEDI CAME HERE!!! YOU SAW THEM??!! THEY TOOK HER AWAY!!" He pushed on the force even harder and the broken wall flew back into place. Bane then spun on his heel and left the room. Ventress stood alone and reached out into the force. She found Via's force signature easily and realized where it was heading, Coruscant. Ventress surmised that they were taking Via to the Jedi Temple. This would be the only place where they might successfully convert her.

Ventress said, "Bane lets go. I know where they are taking her." Bane said, "Ventress think for a moment. Do you really think that Jedi of that power would just be taking her to the temple? No, that is a false force signature you are sensing, they blocked Via's real signature." Ventress reached deeper into the force and suddenly space flashed brilliantly before her eyes. She zoomed into where she had sense Via and found only an asteroid. Via blinked at her current surroundings faded back into focus and her anger seized her. She turned to Bane and said, "This was all your fault!" Bane said, "No. You…it was you." Neither knew why they were blaming the other but drew their lightsabers and began to fight regardless. They fought with all the anger and sadness that had ever been between them and after their lightsabers could take no more they dropped them and blasted enough force lightning at each other to burn Korriban to a smoldering ball of ash. After about and hour they fell to their knees, exhausted by the force strain. His fingertips still sparking randomly Bane said, "Ventress…we must…there is nothing…Via." Ventress merely nodded in understanding. They crawled to each other and lay together on the cold obsidian floor.

Miles away in a cave on Tatooine Via struggled against the force bonds holding her. Three hooded Jedi stood around her whispering to each other. Via yelled, "Speak fools! What is it you want from me?" The Jedi took their hoods off and Via inhaled sharply. The three Jedi Grand Masters stood before her, Master Vaughn, a tall, extremely pale man with shockingly green eyes, Master Ghent, a Yoda-like creature, and Master Ethan, a middle aged man that radiated power. Ghent said, "Creature of the Sith, we brought you here for a reason." Ethan said, "You are the most powerful force user to be born since Anakin Skywalker and your potential must not fall to the hands of evil." Vaughn grumbled, "You must train with us. The entire universe will be under your control at some point and we do not want you to destroy it." Via yelled, "I'll never be swayed! You are not my family!" Ethan said, "No? Search your feelings. When you leave here, tell your mother that her brother says hello."


End file.
